mgrp_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Zarich
"An Archangel shall fall" Zarich is one of the 6 Demon kings and a former general in the Demon Gods forces. After the Great war in which the Demon God was slain Zarich was said to be the first to begin the great powerstruggle, claiming all of Irunia as his territory. Appearance Zarich is tall pale demon with orange hair and red fur around portions of his body. He is known for wearing a mask into battle that serves as part of his own personal battle armor. Zarich has yellow yes and several markings across his body. Due to the immense heat of Zarichs flames he is often seen bare chested and missing parts of his black garments. His signature colors are orange and red and he will often use these to mark his territory. Personality Cocky, arrogant, pompous, cruel these are all accurate desriptions of Zarichs personality. He is merciless, not even caring for his own allies. He is known to kill indiscriminately in battle and war. And he is known to be even more belligerant to those to oppose them. Having alughtered entire colonies/settlements of both demons and humans alike should just one of them oppose him. He despises the angels and in particular the Archangels due to history from the Great war. He seems to only care about Zeul as according to Zarich "Only Zeul is fit to remain at my side, the rest are just weaklings clinging to my almighty power". History Was a prominent leader in the Demon Gods forces in the last Great war. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Mazoku: a very powerful race of demons that are said to have immense physical and spiritual based abilities. They're regarded as among the most powerful races of demons just with tremendous physical strength. Few have fought this race and lived to tell the tale. Element used is generally random and there seems to be no connection amongst the Mazoku. Powers and Abilities Hells Blaze: A unique fire element based ability that is capable of widespread destruction and chaos. Highly potent and hot flames that are said to consume all are the basis of Zarichs techniques. Mountains have been destroyed by these unique flames. *'Ifrits Armor: '''Zarich Concentrates his flames around him, serving as armor in battle. Vaporizing anything that dares come near. Only masters of the Water element stand a chance against these intense flames. *'Sun Gods Wrath: Zarich is able to create a miniature sun that dramatically changes the climate of the surrounding area, This technique generally is used in two different ways. The first being passively, it is used to strengthen Zarichs other flames temperature and affects. It also dehydrates and vaporizes any water in the surrounding area. Often killing those around Zarich purely from dehydration. The second form is used as a direct attack. The miniature sun is condensed into a small fire ball that upon being thrown and colliding with the target scorches and incinerates everything in its path. It expands into a larger sun than in the previous form and is capable of covering entire islands. *'''Purgatory: Zarich stabs his spear made of fire into the ground melting the many layers of earth beneath. Spawning numerous columns of fire that emanate from the ground. Obliterating and cornering anything in its path. There is also an advanced form of this technique qhere the flames are used to imprison both Zarich and his opponents in a box made of flames. Where both combatants are forced to fight to the death, once this has been used not even Zarch can call it off and nothing can escape it. The interior of this box is said to be transported to a different dimension where nothing can interfere. Trivia Quotes Template